


you are my moonshine

by Lineal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fables - Freeform, Happy Ending, IwaOi Day, M/M, Mid Autumn Festival, Reincarnation, basically the story of hou yi and the ten suns, changed the original story to fit this and i have no idea what im doing so bear with me pls, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lineal/pseuds/Lineal
Summary: "Iwa-chan.""Hm?""Do you know the story of the Mid Autumn Festival?""Yeah, duh. You tell it to me every year. Why?""It's our love story. Did you know that?"
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	you are my moonshine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!  
> So today is apparently Iwaoi day? And it's also the Mid Autumn Festival, so I made this
> 
> It's basically the story of Hou Yi and Chang'e, but make it Iwaoi lol. I took a few liberties with changing it up to fit it better, so bear with me please!
> 
> (also the whole Ushijima part. I know that in the original the god(dess) who gave Hou Yi the elixir wasn't the same as like the god that controlled the suns but just. I'm sorry okay)

The heat has been much worse than usual lately.

Hajime watches as the thin, trickling stream—the pathetic remains of what used to be a large, bustling river—dries up into nothing, right before his eyes. He clicks his tongue and glares up at the sky.

The ten suns seemingly stare back, bright and taunting.

“Geez, glaring at the cause of all our problems isn’t gonna get rid of them, Iwaizumi,” Hanamaki grins, though he looks equally as disgruntled as he wipes away the sheen of sweat on his forehead with disgust. “If that was how things worked, Mattsun’s eyebrows would be gone and I would have half.”

“If that was how things worked, you two wouldn’t be here,” Hajime mutters under his breath absentmindedly. He crouches down to run a finger down the empty stream. It comes back dusty and he frowns.

“Rude,” Matsukawa snorts, dropping his woven basket down gently on the brown grass next to Hajime’s feet. He gazes at the nonexistent body of water before them with a disappointed sigh. “Well. Looks like this one’s also gone.”

The three men share a moment of silence in the sweltering heat, before Hanamaki lets out a defeated groan. “Fine. Let’s head back to the village, I’m starving.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Hi starving, I’m dad.”

The two laugh and Hajime rolls his eyes.

They don’t mention how the village can barely be called a village anymore—not with how dead and barren it is. They don’t point out that there will probably be no food for them to satisfy their hunger with, except for those few measly grains of rice left at the bottom of the pot. They don’t complain about their thirst, their pain, or the heat.

They don’t talk. Things are better this way.

* * *

Somehow it’s even worse the next day.

Hajime doesn’t bother maintaining his image of a fearsome, powerful archer as he collapses into the shade of a tree. It’s not enough to cover his whole body, and the humidity is a monster, but at least he can pretend to be cooler than Hanamaki and Matsukawa, who are sprawled out on the road in front of him.

Truth be told, Hajime hadn’t wanted to come outside again in the search for water or some kind of salvation. 

But he had to, and now he’s facing the consequences of following his duty, miles away from home with the two idiots who had dragged him outside in the first place.

“Ugh,” Hanamaki grumbles. “I think I’m going crazy.”

“Yeah, no, sounds like you’ve got some serious symptoms of death there,” Matsukawa replies dryly with his hands draped over his face.

Hajime’s eyes narrow. “I hope that was a—.”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s a joke, dad.”

“Hm.”

The conversation ends there, fading into a series of heavy pants and quiet moans of discomfort.

Sometime later, Hajime hears the weak call of a bird from some place far away. It comes with a memory of him shooting birds out of the sky. There’s the feeling of exhilaration pumping through his veins whenever the arrow hits, a twinge of guilt when he takes it out and prays, and pride for hitting it and getting them something for dinner.

And Hajime gets an idea.

It’s a stupid idea. But it’s an idea.

And he has nothing better to do anyway.

With that resolve in mind, he sits up with newfound strength despite his dizziness and pounding headache.

He slings his quiver over his shoulder and reaches for his bow. Hanamaki watches him curiously. Matsukawa is face down in the dirt.

The former raises a brow to the best of his ability. “Hunting?”

Hajime shakes his head as he shakily rises to his feet. “Nah,” he says casually, as if discussing his plans for the weekend. “Gonna go shoot the sun.”

There’s silence. And then, “what.”

Hajime frowns. Was he not clear enough the first time? “I’m going to shoot the sun.”

_“What.”_

“Didn’t you hear me? I said—.“

“I heard you! Can you hear yourself?”

“Yes? Wait actually,” Hajime pauses to gingerly touch his ear. “No. Ears are ringing too much.”

“Oh my god, you’re insane.”

“What?” Hajime takes a hesitant step out of the shade. “Remember that guy from Dateko? He was a problem. I shot him. Bam, he’s no longer a problem. Happy ending.”

“That’s not— this isn’t— we’re not—,” Hanamaki groans tiredly. “Fine. Have fun, don’t die.”

“Wasn’t planning to.” And with that, Hajime is off with no idea what he’s supposed to be doing.

* * *

The first arrow misses by a long shot, landing a couple feet away from him.

Hajime clenches his jaw as he nocks another one.

And another.

And another.

By the time he manages to shoot the arrow far enough into the sky for it to disappear, his arms are shaking and there’s new waves of dizziness hitting him from every direction.

One more, he decides. Just one more.

He takes a deep breath, and the arrow soars through the sky, almost perfectly.

It seems to lodge itself into the nearest sun.

The ball of heat flares up suddenly, and Hajime’s mouth goes dry at the thought of somehow making it worse. He should’ve listened to Hanamaki and just—.

The sun begins falling slowly.

Then it disappears completely, flickering out like a candle, leaving the archer standing dumbfounded and gaping.

All they had to do was shoot it?

It was that easy?

_It actually worked?_

Quietly, to no one but himself, Hajime whispers, “what the fuck.”

* * *

He takes down the other eight suns quickly after that. In the end, only one is left in the sky and a sense of coolness washes over the earth.

When he gets back, everyone is brimming with excitement from finding water and healthy, green plants after so long. Hajime can’t find it in himself to ruin the mood, so he gives Hanamaki a light smack on the back instead of a snide “I told you so.”

* * *

When they find out Hajime was the one to shoot the suns out of the sky and bring salvation to them all, the villagers are ecstatic.

They offer him riches and power and anything he could ever want.

Hajime doesn’t care about those things.

He just wants to get home and see Tooru.

Tooru, who has been so sick and fragile for the past few weeks.

Tooru, who should have been healed and rejuvenated by the miracle he brought.

Tooru, who is the love of Hajime’s life.

_Tooru._

He slams open the door and barely has any time to take off his shoes before he’s running to Tooru’s room.

He’s there.

“Iwa-chan,” Tooru smiles softly, and suddenly, all of Hajime’s problems have disappeared and the weight on his shoulders has lightened.

Because Tooru’s there, sitting up in his bed, looking healthier and more coherent than he has in months.

Hajime throws his arms around him and cries.

Tooru squeezes back reassuringly and laughs.

They stay like that until Hanamaki and Matsukawa interrupt to tell them that the village is holding a banquet in celebration.

* * *

A few nights later, Hajime falls asleep with Tooru in his arms and dreams.

Or at least, he thinks it’s a dream.

There’s a muscular man with an eerily stoic face standing at the door with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Oh. This is it. Hajime is going to die tonight by the hands of a man, who was polite enough to come in through the front door and take off his shoes before entering.

“Uh.” He’s careful not to wake Tooru (dream Tooru?) up as he slips out of bed. “Hi.”

“Hello, Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“Yeah. Hi.”

“My name is Ushijima Wakatoshi. I am a god of sorts. You shot my children.”

The man—god??—says it with such a flat voice that it takes a few moments for Hajime’s sleep-addled brain to process his words properly. “Uhh. Right. Sorry?”

“They are fine,” Ushijima continues, unfazed by his confusion. “Injured, but fine. Thank you for leaving Semi alone. Things get bad when he is injured.”

“Yeah. No problem.”

“I must thank you for teaching the others a lesson, too. They all went out at the same time without my permission. I deeply apologize for all the trouble they caused.”

“...uh huh.”

“To show my gratitude, I would like to offer you this elixir.” Hajime dumbly accepts it, holding the small bottle as far as he can get it from his body. “Drinking this will make you immortal. You can come to stay with us at Shiratorizawa.”

“Okay.”

“Shiratorizawa is a very nice place.”

“Got it. Uh.” Hajime places the bottle on a table and gestures to his bed. “Can I sleep now?”

“Yes, that is all. Once again, thank you. Have a good night.”

“You too.”

And with that, Ushijima is gone. Hajime blinks, wondering if he imagined the whole thing, before he shrugs to himself and climbs back into bed.

There’s a new moon tonight. It’s dark outside.

* * *

The bottle is still there when he wakes up in the morning.

Hajime nearly screams.

* * *

“So. Let me get this straight.”

“Yes. Please.”

“A god appeared in your bedroom, thanked you for teaching his sons a lesson, and gave you an immortality elixir?” Matsukawa summarizes slowly. 

“I think?”

“And then you asked that god if you could go to sleep while he was speaking,” Hanamaki pipes in.

“Listen. To my credit, I thought it was a dream.”

“You’re unbelievable,” Tooru pouts. “I can’t believe you didn’t wake me.”

Hajime rolls his eyes. “Of course, of course, forgive me.”

Tooru pretends to consider this for a minute. “Hm, how about I’ll only forgive you if I get a kiss?”

“Gross,” Hanamaki laughs.

“Sorry,” Hajime grins and leans in.

“Can’t believe it,” Matsukawa gasps in mock horror. “Doing that with the children present? Scandalous.”

“You’re a year older than us,” Kyoutani grumbles.

“I think it’s sweet,” Watari coos. “So are you gonna drink it?”

“Drink it?” 

“The elixir.”

“Well…” Hajime picks it up and frowns as the dark purple liquid sloshes around in the clear bottle. “No.”

Everyone's jaws drop. “No?”

“It’s only enough for one person,” he explains, blushing. “And I don’t want to leave Tooru behind. Knowing him, he’ll burn the house down by boiling water or something.”

Tooru lets out a squawk in indignation. Hajime shuts him up with another peck on the forehead.

“Oh, get a room, you two.”

“Shut up, you’re just jealous you can’t do that with Yahaba.”

“Tooru, stop bullying him.”

“But Iwa-chan!”

After their friends leave, Hajime belatedly realizes that almost everyone in the village and then the whole country will probably know the story by the end of the day.

He just hopes nothing too big happens because of the strange liquid that he stuffed into his drawer without a second thought.

* * *

Unfortunately, he was right. 

It only took two days for people to start coming to their door to see the world’s “hero”, and one week for the first eager boy to show up, asking Hajime to be his master.

He ends up saying yes to most of them, much to Tooru’s chagrin ( _“Iwa-chan never pays attention to me anymore!”_ )

They’re all nice boys, enthusiastic and bright eyed at the thought of learning under _the_ Iwaizumi Hajime.

He only becomes particularly close with a few of them, though. Namely two of his pupils called Kindaichi and Kunimi.

And then there’s Kageyama.

He’s a naturally talented archer, much better than Hajime was when he was his age. It’s almost scary how accurate he can get.

Tooru hates him immediately. Kindaichi and Kunimi express their obvious distaste for him too, and his other students steer clear of the genius archer.

Hajime has to admit that there’s something a bit off about the young boy, but he brushes it off when he sees how much he looks up to him.

It must just be the awkwardness getting to them. Nothing special.

* * *

Once again, though, Hajime’s gut feeling proves to be right. He wishes it isn’t.

Kageyama had fallen ill the day before they were going hunting in the mountains. Hajime had thought nothing of it. In fact, he had even insisted for him to stay home and rest.

There was a twisting feeling in his stomach when he had done so.

But he had ignored it.

Halfway through the trip, though, when they were already well into the night, the feeling only got worse. He had come to the realization that _something was wrong_.

And now, as Hajime returns to a dark, empty house, he knows he realized too late.

Kageyama is gone. So is the elixir.

And Tooru.

* * *

Later on, Hajime hears from one of the older villagers that Kageyama had come to their village seeking the elixir to help his sick grandfather.

He had cornered Tooru the night Hajime had been out hunting.

And Tooru, that selfishly selfless idiot, had drunk the whole thing in an attempt to protect it.

“He was beautiful,” they all tell him sadly, “flying into the sky like that. He’s in a better place now, on the moon with the gods. He’s immortal now, there’s nothing that can hurt him anymore. So don’t worry, okay?”

Hajime swallows a lump in his throat and fights back the tears when he nods.

When he gets home, he sits outside with two bowls of food. One remains untouched.

There’s a full moon tonight. It’s bright outside, illuminating the tears rolling down Hajime’s cheeks as he cries.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

“Iwa-chan,” Tooru chimes from where he’s lying on his back in the backyard. “You know I love you, right?”

Hajime nearly drops the bowl he’s carrying outside. When he recovers, his ears are a brilliant shade of red. “Yeah, I know,” he whispers gruffly, sitting down next to Tooru. “Geez, why do you always get so sentimental this time of year?”

Tooru hums under his breath. “Dunno. Just feel like it.”

“Weirdo,” Hajime mutters, but there’s no bite to his voice as he leans in to give the other a kiss.

“Well I’m your weirdo.”

“Yeah. You are.”

They stare up at the sky, illuminated by the round moon and countless stars.

“Hey, Iwa-chan.”

“Hm?”

“Do you know the story of the Mid Autumn Festival?”

Hajime pauses to give him a funny look. “How can I not? You tell it to me every year.”

“Yeah,” Tooru agrees breathlessly. “Yeah I do. And I love you, by the way.”

Hajime chokes again and Tooru giggles, earning him a pinch to the cheek. “Ah, Iwa-chan!”

“Come on, let’s go eat the mooncakes.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Tooru hooks his arms around Hajime’s waist when he stands up. “Carry me, please?”

He squeals when he’s roughly picked up and slung over Hajime’s shoulders.

“Iwa-chan, you brute!”

“Tooru.”

“Yeah?”

“I love you too.”

Tooru smiles into his shoulder. If Hajime saw, he would probably call him out on having a genuine smile for once.

“Yeah.”

“Now let’s go eat, I’m hungry.”

The moon beams back at them.

**Author's Note:**

> DELETED SCENE
> 
> Ushijima stares at the strange human that had just appeared in his residence, and faintly recognizes him as Iwaizumi's lover.
> 
> Huh. That's a very strange turn of events.
> 
> Nevertheless, he was raised to have decent manners, so he welcomes him warmly.
> 
> "Welcome to Shiratorizawa. I would assume you drank the elixir?"
> 
> The human pales. "Oh," he whispers. "Oh, no." 
> 
> OTHER DELETED SCENE
> 
> "Ushiwaka...and...and...Tobio-chan..." Tooru wrinkles his nose in disgust at the mention of them.
> 
> Hajime snorts, amused by and used to all his antics. "Why do you hate them so much anyway? Other than volleyball, of course."
> 
> "Oh, Iwa-chan, you have no idea."
> 
> When I was little the version of the story that my parents would tell me were way different from what I got when I searched it up again. Basically Chang'e was the one who wanted to steal the elixir that was originally meant for two people. She drank the whole thing, and because of that, ended up floating away to the moon while her husband watched.
> 
> ^^ Just throwing that out there. It was wack
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading!!! Happy Iwaoi day and Mid Autumn Festival for those celebrating! Oh, and part two of the season four anime is coming out tomorrow!! so :O  
> (also I rushed through this because I started today at like 3pm and only had so much time to post before Forbidden Posting Hours. just narrowly missed that by 1 minutes, so whew)  
> ((also where the fuck are they because I honestly have no idea))


End file.
